Blind
by Mrs.EmmettCullen15
Summary: She has 3 prince charmings but her heart is telling her to do different things. "i was surrounded by three perfect boyfriends all telling me they love me. I look from one face to another Michael,Emmett, and kyle i knew i had to make up my mind.plz review


Blind

-chapter one-

Just because I'm different doesn't mean I don't have feelings like everyone else.

Hey, my name is Rosalie LeAnn Carter. And my English teacher Mr. Laten said I needed to write a story about something that happened to me and changed my life.

Okay so my story starts on my first day of high school. (what fun. I know.) So I got off the old, musty, yellow bus to see the bricked run-down castle like building, that will serve as my prison for the next four years, Lackenville high school. I looked around the parking lot but I couldn't make out a familiar face at all. So I walked on trying not to bump into anyone. When I finally to the front door, there he was. I didn't know his name but it didn't take long for me to fall head-over heels for him. But the strange thing was no one else was staring at him like I was they were all looking away. What was wrong with them? Were they blind from the god-like person in front of them?

That's when I heard the bell screaming for us to head to homeroom. I let my feet drag me down the hallway. I didn't stop till I found room 108 (history. Great.) I opened the steel door. I poked my head around the door to see small individual desk in rows.

"Oh. Hello, I'm Mr. Gettin. You are?" the man sitting behind the large oak desk, spoke.

"Umm. I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Carter." I couldn't help but stare into his hazel grey eyes.

He smiled warmly at me, "Have a seat anywhere."

I obeyed silently. And sat in the seat very last seat which happened to be the one closest to him. I immediately pulled out my notebook and started drawing. When I was nine years old my mother had a nervous break-down and killed herself, me being so young I didn't know how to deal with it so my dad sent me to a therapist, who told me I should draw my feelings, since I couldn't express them verbally.

Okay I know you don't want to hear about my past and whatever. So lets gets back to the story.

I sat there, drawing for what to seem to be hour but turned out to be only a few minutes when kids started to pour into the room so much that it made me wonder if there was enough seats for everyone. When the herd of teenager slowed Mr. Gettin stood up and walked to the front of the class.

"Okay so my name is Mr. Gettin and yea I know you don't want to be here but lets make the best of it okay?"

There was a mumble of yeas and whatever's. Mr. Gettin laughed.

"Glad we agree. So lets start out by getting to know everyone. Lets start out in the this row. Front to the back. Got it?" he nodded for the boy in front of him to start.

The boy seemed to be comfortable standing in front of everyone. He took a quick breath then started talking, " My name is Jake Henderson but everyone calls me Sonny." he sat down slowly then the other boy stood.

" Jenkins Gilbert. Please to meet you." he spoke so proper. Like he was raised in England or some other place where they talk so proper but he dressed the exact opposite of how he talks. He wore baggy pants which he really needed pull up or get a belt. and his shirt was way to big for someone his size.

Everyone pretty much said the same thing "Hi my name is blah blah blah." then it was my turn. I stood as fast I could with out dropping anything or falling over.

" My name Rosalie LeAnn Carter. I like to be called Rosalie no Rose or Rosey. Just Rosalie."

They all nodded showing that they understood.

" Okay then now that we know everyone. Lets start the lesson for today." Mr. Gettin started to talking about the American Revolution. That's when I started to zone out and doodled on my paper. Then the bell rang signaling the ending of class. I quickly got up stuffed my notebook into my bag and headed out the door when a hand on my shoulder pulled me back making me turn around. When I looked up I saw a boy with dark hair and bluish gray eyes. " Umm. Hey do I know you?" I asked in a quiet voice.

" Royce come on lets go we're gonna be late for football." someone hollered from behind me.

He looked over my shoulder and said, "Hold on I'm talking." then he fixed his eyes on me again. "Hey I'm Royce King. You may know me." he told me in a cocky voice.

I shook my head, "I never heard of you"

He looked at me crazy, "_Royce King_. The all American quarter back"

"Sorry I'm not into sports." I replied.

He shook his head in disappointment and started ranting on and on about football but thankfully the late bell rang making kids rush to class. Some how I headed up all the way down the hall. I looked back and saw Royce looking around for me I quickly turned around and rushed around the corner and started looking for my next class. I opened the door and quietly tried to find a empty seat but the teacher stopped me " Ahh. Nice of you to join the rest of the class Ms?." the teacher said and all of my classmates turned and stared at me. I quickly replied " Rosalie, Ms. Garza. I'm sorry I'm late."

"Hmmm. You better make sure it doesn't happen again. now take a seat" she snapped. I rush to an empty seat and sat down. I looked around and studied my classmates when I saw a boy looking at me I quickly put my head down and covered my face. As Ms. Garza was talking about what we were gonna do for this whole semester I peeked at the dude and realized he was still looking at me with a soft smile on his face. I gave a small smile and waved a little. He nodded and turned around and started to listen to the teacher.

The rest of the morning was a blur to me and it was finally time for lunch. I was standing in line when I heard Royce behind " Hey Rose" I turned around said " How do you know my name?" He said . cocky " I have my ways" he smiled weirdly. I turned back around and grabbed my lunch and paid for it. I looked around for a place to sit or a familiar face. I can hear his footsteps behind following me. He grabbed me by my arm and pulled me to his table that was full with cheerleaders and jocks that looked snotty and mean. He sat down and patted the chair next to him I looked around uncomfortable and saw all the girls glaring at me. I was about to sit down when I heard someone calling my name from behind I turned around and saw that dude that was staring at me in chemistry he was pointing over at an open seat next to him.

I looked at Royce who was glaring at him he spoke with venom in his voice " Are you gonna sit down or what." I looked back at the stranger and said, " No I am gonna sit with my friends" I lied. I turned around quickly and walk toward the dude and sat down quickly I still felt Royce's eyes on me . I slowly looked up and saw 5 curious strangers staring back at me. "This here is Rosalie" the huge stranger voice boomed. I slightly winced at the noise and waved a little at them. A girl who strangely looked like a fairy waved and said " Hi I am Alice and this is my boyfriend Jasper" she pointed to a honey gold hair guy and pale skin. He tipped his head and said in a southern voice "Hello" I nodded and looked at the next couple. " Hi I'm Bella and this is Edward" a pale and brown headed girl said and pointed to a brownish hair guy with topaz eyes. I finally got to the huge stranger who looked like a bear. " Hey I am Emmett" he said loudly.

I looked down at the tray of food in front and started eating the prison like food. They started talking about a party for the school year. "So Rosalie are you going?" Alice asked they all looked at me waiting for an answer. "I didn't know about it and wasn't invited." I replied. " Oh everyone is invited duh" she quickly replied. I tried to find an excuse " Uhhh I cant I have to baby-sit my little brother I am so sorry." " Oh its ok I heard its gonna be lame anyways so its not like your gonna miss anything" Alice replied. I looked at Emmett to see his reaction and he was staring straight at me looking sad. I blushed and turned away and finally the bell rang signally the end of lunch. I got up quickly said bye to everyone and threw anyway my tray. "Rosalie Rosalie wait up" I heard behind. I slowed down and turned around hoping its not Royce but it was Emmett. " Hey what class you got" I looked down at my schedule " Ummm gym why" I asked confused. " Oh really me too I am heading that way wanna walk together." "sure I guess" I said. We started walking in a comfortable silence then when we got there we went different sides of the gym girls one side and boys on the other. I went into the locker rooms and changed into these shorts that were way to short for my liking and these shirts that are too tight they show a little bit of my stomache. We walked out and I can feel stares burning at the back of me I quickly tried to pull down the shorts and shirt but couldn't so I finally stop. I was standing by myself watching the other girls flirt with the boys I rolled my eyes and turned around and bump into a brick wall and fell down "owww that hurts" wincing as I rubbed my head. I heard a booming laugh and looked up and discovered it was Emmett. He held an arm out for me I reached up and stand up " I am sorry" he apologized. "It is ok I didn't see where I was going." I looked around hoping no one saw that and realized everyone wasn't paying attention. I looked back at Emmett and saw him on the other side with a girl wrapped on him I saw him looking back at me with a sorry expression. I quickly looked away and started walking away when a hand grabbed my hand and turned me around " Hey Rosalie" it was Royce. I smiled weak and said hi back. " Hey I was wondering if u wanted to go wanted to go with me to the party tonight." I quickly replied " I cant sorry I am baby-sitting my brother tonight" He looked disappointed "its ok maybe next time" I nodded and then the coach blew the whistle signaling the beginning of class. I walked quickly to the bleachers and sat down next to a girl I met in the locker rooms we both smiled at each other and turned our attention to the teacher. " Ok my name is Coach John and I will be your gym teacher along with Coach Belle who will teach gym to the girls." The boys and girls groaned I just nodded. " Since Coach Belle is sick today the girls will practice with the boys today." All the girls smiled and the boys high-five each other and smiled at the girls they like. I saw a couple of guys look my way but I just ignored them and paid attention. " Ok now we are gonna play some basketball." I groaned along with the girls I hate sports but I love cheerleading I wonder if they are having tryouts today." Pick teams while I go get the basketballs Royce and Emmett are team captains" he jogged to the storage room. " I pick Annalynne" Emmett pointed to the girl that was with him as I sat quietly waiting to get pick. " I pick Rosalie" Royce pointed to me I quickly got up and stood next to him.

I can feel Emmett staring at me then I heard Annalynne's squeaky voice " Emmy why are u staring at her." He quickly searched for an answer " Oh I was just thinking I saw her somewhere I only got eyes for you baby." He quickly kissed her and picked another teammate and so on and on. The game finally started I had to go against Annalynne she was glaring at me while I looked at her waiting for the game to start.

Royce passed the ball to me and I started to dribble end of the court and Annalynne tripped causing me to fall over and twist my ankle. I let out a small scream of pain and tried to stand up but fell back down. Emmett ran over and came straight to me and asked me if I was ok

"Yeah I'm okay."

"I don't think so," plain concern was in his voice.

"I said I'm okay"

"Then stand up." he challenged me.

I tried but failed miserably, "Nope, I'm fine right here." I lied

He shook his head and ducked down and lifted me into his arms. I gasped as my ankle was jostled around. Emmet gave me a sad look. "Sorry." I could hear Royce yelling in the background but it was just a blur. All I could think about was that I was in Emmet's arms.


End file.
